Opposites Attract
by My Sweet Euphoria
Summary: When a pair of twins move to Sweet Amoris, it doesn't take them long to meet the stereotypical "bad boy" and "teacher's pet" of the school, aka Castiel and Nathaniel. When the shy, soft spoken Emeline falls for the loud, obnoxious Castiel, and the outgoing, rebellious Isadora falls for the uptight, workaholic Nathaiel, it's a cliche case of opposites attracting.
1. Chapter 1

Two girls looked at the building in front of them with wide eyes, and they exchanged a look for a brief moment. The red head grinned, while the black haired girl just stood there biting her lower lip. The red head rolled her eyes. "Oh, cheer up Emmie. Maybe going to a new school will be fun." Emeline sighed. "I doubt it." Her sister just giggled and grabbed her hand, and before Emeline could protest, the red head was already dragging her inside. They didn't get far before an older woman in a pink suit stopped them.

"Well hello there. You must be the new students, Emeline and Isadora Pierce, correct?" Both girls nodded, Izzy's eye twicthing at the use of her full name, and the woman, completely oblivious to the look on Izzy's face, smiled kindly at them. "Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I hope you'll feel at home quickly here in your new school. I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete. He should be in the student council room." The girls nodded, and watched the principal walk away before they glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Any idea where the student council room is?" Izzy asked. Emmie shook her head, and Izzy shrugged. "Well then, we'd better start looking." Of course, it didn't take long. Actually, it only took them about ten seconds, as a room with a plaque that read "Student Council" was placed just above the door. Izzy quickly opened the door. "Hello, Nathaniel! Are you in here?" Emeline winced at the volume of her sister's voice and elbowed her sister gently in the stomach, and a boy with blonde hair appeared, looking less than pleased at the screaming.

"This isn't a circus. There's no need to shout. Can I help you girls?" the boy asked. Emmie suddenly spoke up, knowing her sister was likely to argue if she didn't say something.

"Um, excuse us. We were looking for the student body president? The principal asked us to come see him about our enrollment papers." The boy smiled kindly at them and nodded.

"Of course. You're Emeline and Isadora, right?" Izzy just scowled at the boy. She was able to tolerate her full name being used by adults out of respect, but when another student used her name, that was another story.

"My name is Izzy. I don't go by Isadora," Izzy said,, eye twitching as she tried to remain cool. The boy noticed this and swallowed.

"Noted. Anyway, I'm Nathaniel. I'm the student body president. Let me just check and make sure everything is in order." Izzy seemed to calm down, and after watched the boy shuffle through papers for a few moments, he faced them again. "Alright, everything seems to be in order. Do you have your photo ID's?" The girls handed them over, and he paper clipped them to their enrollment papers. "Okay. All you need to do is turn these into the office, and they should have copies of your schedules." The girls nodded.

"Okay, thank you Nathaniel." Emeline said. The two girls exited the room, and Emmie spoke up again. "He seems nice." she said. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"If by nice you mean uptight. He looks like a total control freak. Though he was pretty cute." Izzy grinned. "Maybe I can be the one to get him to let loose a bit." Emmie just laughed.

"If anyone could do it, it would be you." That got both girls laughing as they made their way to the main office.

*** * * * * Time Skip * * * * ***

Emeline sighed as she sat with Iris and her friends at the lunch table. Izzy had been with them, but as soon as she spotted Nathaniel, she had gone off to talk with him. That left her to sit with people she didn't even really know. Iris was the only one she had actually talked to, but she barely even knew her either. She had long red hair like her sister, only her's was in a braid, while Izzy kept hers down. She seemed nice enough though, so Emmie figured it was worth it getting to know her.

The black haired girl suddenly froze as a familiar figure entered the cafeteria. He had short brown hair and round glasses, which actually were always "fogged up," so they covered his eyes, never allowing anyone to see their actual color. Ken. He was from their old school, and he had transferred across the country just to be with her. Though sweet, she thought it more creepy than anything. He also had a thing for Izzy, but her sister wouldn't give him the time of day, and was actually quite rude to him most of the time. Emeline, on the other hand, wasn't so mean, so he tended to follow her instead of Izzy. The two of them had just found out this morning that he had transferred too.

"Emeline, are you okay?" At the sound of Iris's voice, Emeline looked at her red haired friend and gave her a fake smile.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She glanced in Ken's direction again. Without her sister to tell the boy to back off, she had no way to get him to leave. She turned to Iris again. "Um, I have something to do. I'll see you later, okay?" Her friend nodded, and Emmie grabbed her bag and bolted out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard. After a few moments, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't following her. She was so worried that he had seen her, that she herself didn't see the person she was about to walk into until it was too late.

Smack! Emeline blinked as she ended up on the ground. "Watch where you're going! Geez." She looked up at the figure as she heard them speak. It was a boy, bright red hair like her sister's and Iris's, and stormy gray eyes, which at the moment, looked rather unwelcoming. Emeline blushed and bit her lower lip.

"S-sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Clearly," he scoffed. Despite his unfriendly attitude, the boy held his hand out, and after hesitating for a moment, which caused the boy to become impatient, she gently took his hand. He pulled her to her feet, and she was caught off guard at how strong this boy was. "Hmm, I haven't seen you around here before." Emmie flushed and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Oh, um, m-my sister and I just moved here actually. We're living with our aunt." The boy didn't seem to care, instead just studying her. She wasn't sure whether to run, or to stay.

"That explains things." After giving her another once over, the boy looked at her curiously. "What's your name newbie?" he asked. Emeline swallowed hard and looked at the boy.

"Oh, um, E-Emeline. My name's Emeline." The boy just stared at her for a moment, making her feel even more uncomfortable, and to her surprise, the boy eventually gave her a little half smile. At least, that's what she thought it was meant to be.

"Hmm. Interesting name. Name's Castiel. What are you doing out here on the first day of school? Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria eating lunch? That's where most of the new students eat." Bridget flushed again and glanced around.

"Um, actually, I'm kind of hiding from-" She never got a chance to finish, as someone called her name.

"Hey, Emmie!" The girl winced and glanced over her shoulder to see Ken running up to her.

"-him," she muttered, finishing her sentence. Before she could say anything more, Catsiel looked at the boy and scowled.

"Hey, kid, can't you see we're talking?" Ken abruptly stopped and gawked at the red head, blushing slightly.

"Well, um, yeah. But I-" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Look, she doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you just leave her alone, okay kid?" Ken opened his mouth to protest.

"But-" Castiel gave the boy a hard stare.

"Scram!" Ken didn't have to be told twice, and was gone on what Emeline figured was record time. She turned back to the red head in front of her.

"Um, wasn't that kind of mean?" The boy rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, you're welcome. And I thought you said you were avoiding him." Emeline blushed.

"Well, yeah, but only because I didn't want to be mean to the poor kid." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. See you later newbie." Emeline watched the boy walk away, and she just stared in the direction he had left in for a few moments before sighing and making her way back into the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy watched her sister bolt out the door of the cafeteria and into the courtyard, and it didn't take long for her to figure out why, as Ken ran out soon after to catch up with her. She returned her attention to Nathaniel, who was looking at her curiously. "You okay?" he asked. Izzy blinked and nodded.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Nathaniel chuckled.

"Well, you kind of zoned out for a moment." Izzy flushed.

"Oh, sorry." Nathaniel just shrugged.

"It's fine. So, want me to walk you to fifth period?" Izzy smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Just let me stop at my locker real quick to exchange my books." Nathaniel nodded, and the red head got up from the table and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was almost at her locker, when someone spun her around and shoved her against the lockers nearby. Looking closely, Izzy realized it was three girls. One had long black hair, and seemed to be of Asian decent, and the other had brown hair. But the one who immediately caught Izzy's attention was the girl in the middle.

She had long, wavy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, which currently stared at her icily, causing her to wince. For some reason, this girl seemed familiar. In fact, if you took away the blue eyes, she looked almost exactly like...

"Hey new girl. Piece of advice. Stay away from my brother." Izzy's eyes widened in realization, and she looked at the girl.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Nathaniel, would you?" The girl scowled at her. Yup, she was right.

"Yes, I would be. And if I see you talking to him again, you're going to wish you had never left where you came from." The girl straightened, and looked like she was about to walk away. "Now get out of my sight newbie."

If there was one thing Izzy couldn't stand, it was being told what to do by anyone other than adults. She balled her hands into fists and looked up at the girl, blue eyes mirroring hers. "It's Izzy," she said flatly. The girl, needless to say, was taken aback.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked. Izzy scowled back at the girl.

"I said my name is Izzy. Did you hear it that time? Or do I need to say it again?" The girl glared at her furiously, angrier than before, if that was even possible.

"Why you little-" The blonde was cut off as another figure appeared.

"Izzy, there you are. What's taking so long?" Izzy glanced in the direction of the voice and placed a fake smile on her face. Nathaniel suddenly spotted his sister and smiled. "Oh, you've met Amber? Well, I hope you two get along well." The blonde, Amber, plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and looked at her brother.

"Oh, I'm sure we're going to get along just fine." With that, Amber wrapped an arm around Izzy, squeezing her a bit too tightly, and they both smiled at Nathaniel. Izzy was surprised that he didn't seem to notice the tension between the two girls, not to mention the fake smiles they had on.

"Great. So, did you still want me to walk you to class?" Izzy glanced at Amber, who's icy blue eyes were shooting daggers at her, and the red head decided to push her buttons a bit.

"Sure Nate. I'm coming, just give me a sec." She quickly opened her locker and switched her books before walking over to Nathaniel. "Bye Amby." She shot a sweet grin over her shoulder at Amber, who looked about ready to kill Izzy right now, before returning her attention to Nathaniel as they made their way to class.

*** * * * * Time Skip * * * * ***

The bell rang, and Emeline scrambled to gather her things up before quickly heading out the door. Finally, their first day of school was over. She stopped at her locker, and was just about to shut her locker door, when a certain red head caught her eye. Izzy was leaning against the locker next to hers, a grin on her face. "Hey sis, ready to head home?" Emmie smiled and nodded. She shut her locker door, and before she could protest, her sister linked her arm with hers and began dragging her towards the door.

They hadn't even made it a few feet, when a familiar woman with graying hair stood in front of them. "Hey girls. Have you checked out any of the school clubs yet?" Both of them shook her heads, and the principal frowned at this. "Well, I would start looking if I were you. Don't want to do it too late and end up not being in the club you want. I know the basketball club and the gardening club are in need of members."

Before either of them could say anything, the woman walked away, and Izzy grinned at her sister. "Hey, what do you say we check out the basketball club?" Emeline grimaced and looked at her sister in distaste.

"Iz, you know I'm not a sports person. I would rather join the gardening club." The red head just rolled her eyes.

"And this is your chance to get into a sport. Come on, it'll be fun." Not bothering to wait for her sister's answer, Izzy grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her out the door into the courtyard. She suddenly stopped as they caught sight of another person. The red hair automatically gave his identity away to Emeline. Castiel smirked and looked at her.

"Hey newbie, long time no see." Emmie shot the boy a glare.

"I thought I told you earlier my name was Emeline." The boy just shrugged, still smirking.

"Yeah, but I felt like calling you newbie instead." Emeline rose an eyebrow at the red head.

"And why is that?" she inquired. Castiel looked at her. She seemed more confident than she had been earlier. He just chuckled.

"To see if I could get a reaction out of you. And it worked." Emeline glared at him, but before she could speak, he decided to change the subject. "Who's your friend?" Emmie flushed, realizing she had forgotten about her sister.

"Oh, um, this is my sister Izzy." Castiel nodded.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember you mentioning you moved here with your sister." Castiel turned to Izzy and held out his hand. "Name's Castiel." Izzy just gawked at the boy, dumbfounded.

"What, no "nice to meet you Izzy?" All you can say is your name?" Castiel looked at Izzy, studying her, and Izzy just grabbed Emmie's hand. "Come on. Let's go find the basketball club. This guy clearly isn't worth our time." Castiel rose an eyebrow at hearing this and looked at them.

"You two are joining the basketball club?" He seemed to find this amusing, and he smirked at them.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Castiel shrugged.

"No. But I'm in the basketball club, and it's currently all boys. I've never seen a girl in it, ever." Izzy rose an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, I guess that's about to change then." This caused Castiel to chuckle.

"Please. You two won't last two days." Izzy smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" On impulse, Izzy stepped forward, glaring at Castiel. He stepped forward too, smirking down at her.

"Maybe." They just stood there for a moment before Castiel backed away and looked at them. "Come on. I'll show you to the gym." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

When Izzy and Emmie walked into Sweet Amoris the next day, everyone was staring at Izzy. She just grinned, while Emeline looked around nervously. Her sister definitely seemed to be enjoying the attention. A familiar red head walked up to them, a smirk already in place on his face. "Nice hair," he said, looking at Izzy. "But I have to ask, why blue?" Izzy looked at Castiel and rolled her eyes.

"Because it's my favorite color? Duh. And why do you care anyway?" With that Izzy walked away, leaving her sister behind as she went to her locker. Castiel rose an eyebrow and watched Izzy turn the corner before turning his attention to Emeline.

"Your sister is really weird," he said. Emmie giggled softly.

"Trust me, I know. I've lived with her my whole life." Castiel just chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know how you do it." He smirked and leaned against the lockers. "Walk you to Calculus?" Emeline rose an eyebrow.

"How did you know I have Calculus?" she asked. He grinned mischievously.

"A little birdie told me." Emeline rose her eyebrow again, and Castiel chuckled. "Do you want to walk with me or not?" Emmie giggled.

"Sure, why not?" Castiel grinned, and Emeline slung her bag over her shoulder as the two of them made their way to Calculus.

*** * * * * Time Skip * * * * ***

Izzy groaned as she sat in her second period Geometry class, working on the classwork the teacher had given them to do until the bell rang, which they were supposed to do for homework if they didn't finish. Iris glanced over at her curiously when she heard the groan. "Everything alright?" the red head asked. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if you call sitting in Geometry doing a worksheet when I could be doing more interesting things alright." Iris giggled softly, and Izzy sighed dramatically. "How does he even expect us to do these problems? And besides, when are we ever going to actually apply this logic stuff to math besides in school." That caused Iris to laugh.

"Here. Let me see if I can help." The red head scooted her desk closer to Izzy's, and she let Iris help her with the work, though not without complaint about the material. With Iris's help she managed to finish the work with a few minutes to spare before the bell rang, and she used that time to quickly pack up her things and talk with Iris. When the bell did ring, the two of them made their way to the door, only to find Nathaniel waiting for them in the hallway. He gave them a friendly smile and waved. "Hey. Mind if I join you guys for lunch?" Izzy caught sight of Amber out of the corner of her eye, and she smiled as she looked at Nathaniel.

"Sure Nate. We'd love for you to join us." She hadn't said it that loudly, but she could see the murderous look on Amber's face as Nathaniel walked with her and Iris to the courtyard. It was really nice out that day, so the three of them decided to eat outside. As they sat down at an empty table, Izzi spotted Emmie coming into the courtyard, and when she caught her sister's attention, she waved her over. The dark haired girl slowly began making her way over, but paused as a voice suddenly called her name. Following her sister's gaze, she caught sight of Castiel sitting at a table a few feet away, along with a silver haired boy dressed in Victorian Era clothing. Izzy saw her sister look over at her, giving her a questioning look, and Izzy sighed before waving her off, basically telling her she could sit with the red head. She saw her sister hesitate before tentatively walking over to the table and taking a seat with Castiel and the silver haired boy.

* * * * * Castiel's POV * * * * *

Castiel smiled at Emmie as she hesitantly sat down at the table. She seemed so unsure whether she should sit with him, as her sister had motioned for her to sit with her, Nathaniel, and Iris. But for some reason, the last thing Castiel wanted was for Emeline to start hanging out with that uptight blonde. He had already seen Izzy hanging out with him, and for some reason got jealous at the thought of Emeline suddenly hanging out with Nathaniel all the time. Emmie bit her lip, and Castiel glanced at the boy beside him. "Lysander, this is one of the new girls I was telling you about, Emeline. The quiet one." He looked at Emeline and smirked, causing her to giggle softly, knowing he was implying her sister was loud, and he turned to Lysander again.

His silver haired friend nodded to Emeline and smiled softly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Emeline. Castiel has told me a bit about you, and your twin sister as well. I'm given to understand she is a very outspoken person?" Emeline shared a knowing look with Castiel and smiled before nodding and looking at Lysander again.

"You can say that," she said. Lysander nodded again. "I see. Anyway, it's nice to meet you. Castiel tells me you and your sister joined the basketball club?" Emeline nodded. "Are you enjoying your time at Sweet Amoris so far?" Emeline looked at Castiel for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm actually enjoying it quite a bit," she said as she looked at Lysander again. The three of them spent the lunch period conversing, Castiel and Lysander asking Emeline various questions, which she answered, until the bell rang, indicating it was time to go to class. Emelin bid the others good bye, telling Castiel she would see him after school for the basketball club, and he nodded before the three of them separated, leaving Emeline to make her way off to English as Castiel headed to Economics.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, this is impossible." A frustrated Emeline pouted as she stood in front of a basketball hoop, the ball she had just tossed moments ago rolling away from her. She heard a chuckle beside her and looked up at her friend Dajan, who had been giving her tips on how to improve. But so far, no matter what he told her to do, she still never managed to make a basket. He was a nice guy, African American with dreadlocks, and one of her only friends in the basketball club so far, other than Castiel and her sister. Emmie looked at Dajan, pout still on her lips. "I'm never going to make a basket." The boy looked at her with an amused grin and shook his head, laughing.

"Don't get so worked up over this. You said yourself you aren't a sporty person, and this is only your second day of being in the basketball club. It's going to take some time before you actually get the hang of it." Emmie sighed softly and nodded.

"I know. I just have no idea why my sister forced me to join basketball club. She knows I'm no good at sports." Dajan chuckled.

"Maybe she thought it would be a good way to meet guys. You two are the only girls in the club, so chances of meeting someone are pretty high." Emeline laughed lightly at that, and the boy beside her grinned. "There's that smile. All you need is to lighten up and have fun. You'll make a basket eventually." Emmie nodded, and Dajan's eyes flickered somewhere behind her for a moment before he looked back at her with a smirk. "Looks like someone's got their eyes on you," he teased. Emmie's eyes blinked in surprise.

"Really? Who?" She turned her head to look, but Dajan made sure to keep her attention on him, as he turned her body to face him again.

"I think you'll find out soon enough." He winked and let go of her before turning away. "I'll see you later Em!" he called over his shoulder. Emeline watched him curiously, wondering who he had been talking about. Moments later, a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Having trouble making a basket?" Emmie whirled around, and Castiel's face came into view. His voice sounded teasing, but the look on his face confused her. He seemed to be almost a bit...angry. She looked up at him just as he spoke again. "Maybe it was because you were so busy flirting with Dajan." That caused Emeline to raise an eyebrow.

"Dajan is just a friend, nothing more. And even if we were flirting, why do you care? It's not like I'm cheating on anyone. I happen to be single. I'm free to flirt with whoever I want." Castiel seemed taken aback for a moment at her words, but his usual smirk played itself on his face.

"Of course. I don't know why I was so worried. Besides, you are too shy to flirt with guys anyway." Emeline opened her mouth to protest, but before she could get any words out, Castiel had turned her around and came up to her from behind. He was extremely close to her, and she could feel her face heating up in a blush she knew she wouldn't be able to hide.

"Um, Castiel, what are you doing?" she asked him. Her voice sounded more confident than she expected, and the red head chuckled softly behind her, tickling the back of her neck and causing the hairs to stick up.

"Dajan was teaching you how to make a basket, right?" he asked, to which she nodded. Castiel grinned, though Emmie couldn't see it, and he leaned his face in closer to her. "Then why can't I help out too." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver, and she heard Castiel laugh as he moved his face away, thrusting a basketball into her hands. He came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her own and positioning her arms to match his. "Dajan clearly hasn't been paying much attention to your form. You have to keep your arms like this. It makes it easier to shoot. And hold the ball like this." He put his hands on hers, moving her fingers around before letting go and backing away. "Now try shooting."

Emeline bit her lip, glancing back at Castiel before returning her eyes to the basket. She took in a deep breath and let it out before aiming and shooting. It stayed in the air for a few moments before falling cleanly into the basket, and Emmie around to look at Castiel, wide-eyed. "I did it. I made basket." The red head chuckled softly.

"I know. I saw. You're welcome, by the way." Emeline blushed, but didn't look away.

"How did you know it was because my form was wrong?" Castiel shrugged, his smirk once again in place on his lips.

"I like to watch all of the newbies to the club who have no idea what they're doing try and shoot baskets. You're the only one I've actually helped though." Emeline smiled at that.

"I guess that means I'm special then." Castiel seemed to be at a loss for words as she said that, not knowing how to respond, and Emmie giggled at seeing him speechless. She glanced at the clock before looking at him again. "Looks like after school is over. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Red." She grinned at Castiel and waved to him as she headed for the girls' locker room, and he waved back absentmindedly until she was out of sight.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," he said, although he knew she was gone already. He shook his head before making his way to the guys' locker room, thoughts of the blue-eyed black haired girl still invading his mind.

Izzy walked alone on the sidewalk, heading home after going to basketball club. Iris had stopped to talk to them before they were about to leave and invited her and Emmie to hang out at her house for a bit, which her sister had accepted. But unfortunately, Izzy had plans later, and she didn't feel like backing out at the last minute. So now she was walking home alone, while her sister left with Iris. She sighed softly, when a car nearby suddenly slowed to a stop. Izzy stopped walking too, confused, and was ready to run, when a familiar blonde haired golden eyed boy appeared as the window was rolled down. "Need a ride?" he asked with a smile. Izzy blinked, and after pondering for a few moments, ran over and quickly slipped into the passenger seat, not wanting to hold up people behind Nathaniel's car any more.

The blonde smiled at her as he began driving again while she buckled herself up, and he glanced at her curiously. "How come you were walking alone? Where's Emeline?" Izzy slunk back into the passenger seat and shrugged.

"She was with me until Iris invited her to hang out at her house." Nathaniel nodded in understanding, but continued to look at her questioningly.

"And she didn't invite you?" he asked. Izzy laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not. Iris would never invite one of us somewhere and not the other one. But I already had plans to meet up with a friend from my old school, and I didn't want to back out at the last minute. He's more my friend that Emmie's, and I figured she might like some time to hang out with Iris, so I said I didn't ind if she went." Nathaniel nodded again.

"Ah. Well that's a bummer. But I'm sure you're happy to get to see an old friend." He suddenly seemed to realized something and blinked. "Wait, did you say he?" Izzy rose an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Nathaniel didn't seem to know what to say.

"Um, n-no reason," he said quickly. Izzy giggled softly.

"Are you jealous Nathaniel?" she teased. Nathaniel's eyes widened, and he blushed.

"W-what? Of course not. I was, um, just wondering." Izzy laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Relax Nathaniel, I'm only kidding. And besides, he's not into girls. He's homosexual." Nathaniel glanced over at her curiously.

"Really?" he asked. Izzy giggled and nodded, and Nathaniel visibly relaxed. "Oh. Well, I hope you two have fun then." Izzy laughed, but didn't say anything for the moment as they drove. They talked a bit longer while Izzy gave the blonde directions to her house, and after about five minutes they arrived. Izzy slipped out of the car, waving to Nathaniel and bidding him goodbye before heading into the house as Nathaniel drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

It had already been a few months since the twins arrived at Sweet Amoris High School, and they already fit in quite well. It didn't take long for Emeline to befriend Violette and Melody, and Izzy took to Rosalya and Kim easily. Iris, being the friendly person she is, quickly became their best female friend at the school, and it was because of her that all seven of them were friends. Of course, that didn't keep the twins from spending time with Nathaniel, Castiel, or Lysander. But with finals coming up, it was getting increasingly hard to hang out with each other for anything but study sessions.

Not like that would stop Izzy from trying to spend some time with Nathaniel. She lightly knocked on the door to the student council room, waiting patiently on the other side, and after a few moments the door opened, revealing the blonde boy Izzy had come to see. Nathaniel blinked, clearly surprised to see her there, and cleared his throat. "Is there something I can help you with Izzy?" he asked s he led her into the room, shutting the door behind him. Izzy nodded and turned to face him.

"Actually, yeah, there is. I know you're probably busy with student council stuff, but I was hoping maybe you could help me study, if you get a chance?" Nathaniel paused in the middle of what he had been doing to look at her, a nervous flush washing over his face.

"I don't know, Izzy. Like you said, I'm busy with my student council duties, and I have to study myself. I don't think-" Before he could finish, Izzy interrupted him.

"Please Nate? I could really use the help, and I promise to be good." Nathaniel looked at the pleading look on her face, and after biting his lip for a moment, sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll do it. But you have to actually work, or I'll change my mind. No sense helping if m-" He stopped talking when he felt arms wrap around his neck, and by the time his brain processed the fact that Izzy was hugging him, she was already pulling away.

"Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down." Nathaniel, who was still blushing lightly from Izzy's hug, gave her a shy smile.

"You're welcome. Just meet me in here after school and we can get started." Izzy grinned and nodded enthusiastically, hugging him again quickly before disappearing from the room, leaving Nathaniel chuckling to himself and shaking his head as he went back to doing his work, a small smile on his face.

Izzy came flying out of the student council room with a grin on her face, and Emmie watched as she sped down the hall and out of sight, shaking her head as she turned back to her locker.

"What's up with your sister?"

Emmie jumped as she heard a familiar voice speak out of nowhere, and she accidentally dropped the books she had in her hands, scattering them and various papers all over the floor. The dark haired girl sighed softly as she bent down and began picking up her things. She reached for a book, and blinked when another hand grabbed it too. Glancing up, she realized it was Castiel, and they started at each other for a moment before he removed his hand. Emmie blushed and grabbed the book before standing up, turning to face Castiel. He had a couple of books in his hands too, as well as a few papers, and he handed them to her, Emmie muttering a quick thanks as she shoved them in her bag.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you." Emmie looked at Castiel again after shutting her locker, and the red head leaned against the lockers beside him. "But seriously, what's up with Izzy? she practically knocked me over on her way out of the student council room." That got a giggle out of Emmie, but Castiel just rose an eyebrow, obviously waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. She said something earlier about asking Nathaniel to help her study for finals. Personally, I think she's just using it as an excuse to spend time with him." Castiel's face scrunched up at hearing those words, causing Emmie to laugh.

"Why would anyone wanna hang out with someone as uptight as him?" Emmie gave him a knowing smirk, as it was clear to anyone that Castiel despised Nathaniel, and he looked at her curiously. "What?" The black haired girl just shook her head.

"Personally, I would ask someone with more patience, who wouldn't get so worked up if I didn't understand something right away." Castiel rose an eyebrow.

"You mean someone like Lysander?" Emmie smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." She seemed to ponder something, and Castiel watched her curiously. "Maybe I should ask him to help me study," she said.

"No!" Emmie jumped a bit at the forceful tone in Castiel's voice, and she looked up at him wide-eyed. At first he seemed just as shocked by his outburst as she was, but he recovered quickly, making his expression emotionless. "I mean, Lysander prefers to study on his own. He probably wouldn't accept, so there's really no use in asking." Emmie sighed softly.

"I guess I'll have to study on my own. Unless _you'd_ like to help me?" Castiel scoffed at that.

"Ha. Can you see _me_ studying, much less helping someone _else_ study?" Emmie gave him a small smile, amusement flickering in her baby blue eyes.

"Not really." She sighed again and began walking away. "I guess I'll see you later." After a few moments she was gone, but Castiel was still standing there, a idea forming in his mind.

Nathaniel tapped his finger on the desk impatiently and checked his watch for what had to be the tenth time in five minutes. Izzy was late, not that it surprised him, but he had been hoping that she wouldn't be. There was a small part of him that was looking forward to helping the blue haired girl study. Something about Izzy intrigued him, though he couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that her hair was an unnatural color, but seemed to fit her so well? Or it could be her personality, the way she was so outgoing and friendly, but could also be the most stubborn, persistent, nosy person on Earth. Not that it was such a bad thing. It showed that she cared a lot about her friends. But there were points where there was a possibility of going too far.

The door opened a couple minutes later, and Izzy rushed in, breathless. "Sorry I'm late. Got held up after class. My phone went off in the middle of Chemistry, and the teacher pulled me aside after class to remind me of his "zero-tolerance" policy." Nathaniel sighed, not at all surprised by this news, and gestured to the seat beside him. Izzy smiled sheepishly and slid into the seat, setting her bag down next to her. Nathaniel began digging through his backpack and pulled out some books, setting them on the desk they were sharing. He scooted his seat closer to hers, and Izzy felt her face heating up at how close they were, though she managed to hide her blush.

They spent about an hour studying before Izzy started to lose focus, though whether it was from the boring work, or the fact that she was so close to Nathaniel, she wasn't sure. Nathaniel seemed to notice this though, and looked at her curiously. "Do you want to take a break? It looks like you're having trouble concentrating." Izzy blushed at that.

"You noticed, huh?" She laughed softly and looked up at him. "I think a break would be a good idea. Maybe we could go outside for a bit. Fresh air always seems to help me focus." Nathaniel smiled and nodded.

"Alright, then let's go outside." The two of them got up, and Nathaniel opened the door, letting Izzy walk out before he followed her, shutting the door behind him. They headed for the front doors that lead to the courtyard, but paused when they noticed someone outside. Two someones actually: specifically, a red head and a black haired girl. Castiel and Emmie. Castiel was walking over to Emmie, who was so engrossed in her notes that she didn't even notice. The red head held a brown paper bag in his hand, which Izzy assumed was food, and she smirked as he got her sister's attention and handed her the bag.

Nathaniel looked at Izzy curiously, having seen this as well. "Did you still want to go outside?" Izzy knew Nathaniel was probably just itching to go out there and interrupt, just to get on Castiel's nerves. But Emmie really seemed to like Castiel, though she refused to admit it, and he appeared to have taken a liking to her as well. Emmie had never really paid much attention to boys, at least in that way, and Castiel, though he put on the "tough guy" attitude, seemed like a genuinely decent guy, so Izzy decided to let the two of them be alone for a bit.

"Maybe later. I think we should give them some alone time for now." Nathaniel seemed to pout at this, and Izzy laughed. "Don't give me that look. You can ruin Castiel's day another time." She smirked and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's go study."

Why did Physics have to be so infuriatingly difficult? Emmie sighed, attempting to solve another problem. She was so preoccupied in studying, she hadn't heard the footsteps of a certain redhead coming towards her. She blinked as someone commanded her to look up, and doing just that, Emmie was met with the grinning face of Castiel. Her eyes widened in shock, and she glanced at the paper bag he had in his hand. He was holding it out to her, and after a moment, she tentatively took it from him. She opened it up, the bag making a small crinkling sound as she did, and peered inside to find food. She looked up at Castiel, confusion clouding her eyes. "What's this for?" Castiel chuckled.

"It's hard to concentrate while studying on an empty stomach." Emmie watched as he sat down beside her, and she stared at him. He realized this after a few moments, and looking over at her, he smirked. "What?" he asked. Emmie just shook her head and pulled a sandwich out of the bag. It was tuna fish, and had been cut into two triangles, which were perched on top of each other and wrapped in saran wrap. She took a bite of the sandwich and smiled before looking at Castiel again.

"How did you know I would like tuna fish?" she asked. Castiel chuckled and shrugged.

"Lucky guess." Emmie rose an eyebrow at him, and he laughed. "Just eat it." Emmie complied, finishing the food within ten minutes and taking a few sips of her water before returning to her studies, Castiel having long finished his food. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Castiel spoke up. "You got number eight wrong." Emmie blinked and looked at problem number eight. She looked it over and realized he was right, and she quickly finished before turning to look at him.

"How did you..." She trailed off, caught off guard at how close Castiel was to her. His face was less than a foot away from hers, and his body as so close that there arms were touching. Emmie blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Castiel, who smirked.

"Am I making you nervous?" Emmie didn't reply, instead looking at her work again. It was quiet after that other than the occasional interruption of Castiel to point out to her when she got a problem wrong. She got used to their close proximity after a while, and she had to admit, it was kind of nice. Although he wasn't actually helping her study, it was still nice having his presence there while she did her work. After a while she finished, and she closed the textbook that was lying in her lap. Castiel looked down at her. "You done?" Emmie smiled softly and nodded, and Castiel quickly got up and started stretching.

He stuck a hand out, and Emmie smiled and took it before she was pulled to her feet. She slipped her bag over her shoulder and looked up at Castiel. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked. Emmie smiled softly at him and shrugged. "Sure, if you want. But you don't have to." Castiel shrugged and began walking with her as she headed for the sidewalk. "Eh, what the heck. I don't have to be home anytime soon." Emmie giggled, jumping a bit when she felt Castiel slide his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. She looked up at him, blinking, but he just glanced at her and smirked before looking ahead again. Emmie blushed, not saying anything, and the two of them walked in a peaceful silence all the way to Emmie's house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Em! Wait up!" Emmie turned around to see a familiar blue haired girl jogging up to her. She smiled at Izzy, stopping and waiting for her to catch up before the two of them walked side by side to the cafeteria for lunch. Emeline ended up sitting with Izzy for lunch, as well as Nathaniel and Iris. They talked for a bit about their day before the conversation turned to a topic most of the school was talking about.

"Did you guys hear about the orienteering event the school is hosting?" Iris asked. Emmie, Izzy, and Nathaniel nodded.

"Yeah. Melody told me. I'm probably going to do the race with Izzy," Emmie said, glancing around the cafeteria. Her eyes landed on a familiar redhead, who was currently talking to Lysander. Castiel kept glancing at her, and the black haired girl smiled shyly and gave him a small wave before returning her attention to the people she was sitting with. Izzy was being unusually quiet, and looking at her, Emmie thought it looked like she was feeling guilty about something.

"Um, actually Em, I already asked Nathaniel to be my partner for the race," she said. Emmie blinked, and her face fell.

"Oh. I understand." Izzy looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll find someone to do the race with!" Izzy said.

"I would do it with you if I wasn't already participating with Melody," Iris said. Emmie sighed, and feeling a tap on her shoulder, she jumped. She turned around and blinked when she saw Castiel standing in front of her.

"Hey Em. You wouldn't happen to have a partner for the orienteering race, would you?" he asked. Emmie blinked again and shook her head, and Castiel smirked. "You do now." With that the redhead walked away, and Emmie looked at Izzy, Nathaniel, and Iris, a confused look on her face. Izzy was grinning at her, and Emmie rose an eyebrow.

"Um, what just happened?" she asked. Izzy continued to grin at her like she knew something that Emmie didn't.

"Looks like you just found your partner for the race," Izzy said with a smirk before taking a bite of her lunch.

Castiel was watching Emmie as he and Lysander talked about the orienteering event the school was hosting. He blinked when Emmie caught him looking at her, but she simply smiled at him and waved. He waved back before looking at Lysander as he brought up the black haired girl's name.

"Instead of sitting here watching her, why don't you just go ask Emeline to be your partner for the race?" Lysander asked. Castiel coughed and looked at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. The silver haired boy simply rose an eyebrow at him, and the redhead sighed. "She probably already has a partner. Besides, I figured you and I would be partners. Don't want you to feel left out," he said with a smirk.

"Castiel, you know I would understand. And you won't know if you don't ask her," he said. Knowing his friend was right, Castiel slowly got up, grumbling, and made his way over to where Emeline was sitting with her sister, Iris, and Nathaniel. They were talking about the orienteering race, and from the sound of it, Emmie didn't have a partner. But, he figured he should ask to make sure, so he tapped the black haired girl on the shoulder. He saw her jump as she turned to face him, and she seemed surprised to see him standing there.

"Hey Em. You wouldn't happen to have a partner for the orienteering race, would you?" He saw her shake her head no, and he smirked. "You do now." Before she had a chance to reply, he turned and walked back over to Lysander. The silver haired boy looked at him curiously, and Castiel was aware that he had been watching him the whole time.

"So, how did it go?" his friend asked. Castiel grinned and sat down.

"Let's just say you're going to have to find a new partner," he said.

Izzy and Emmie were just about to head home for the day, when they both ran into someone. Izzy collided with a blue haired boy with purple eyes, while Emmie ran into a boy with black hair and blue eyes. The four of them stared at each other for a few moments, wide eyed, before the blue haired boy spoke. "Well, it looks like we're not going to be the only twins at this school," he said. The black haired boy nodded, and the blue haired boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Alexy, and this is my brother Armin," he said.

Emmie saw her sister shake the boys hand, grinning. "Cool. I'm Izzy, and this is Emmie," she said. The boys grinned at them.

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison. That caused all four of them to laugh, and Armin spoke up.

"Can you guys tell us where the principal's office is?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just down the hall on your right. Oh, and you might need this," Izzy said, digging through her bag before handing them a paperclip. "The director always asks for one to keep your file together. Figured it would help so you guys don't have to go searching for one," she said. Alexy smiled at her.

"Thanks." he said. The four of them bid each other goodbye, and while Alexy and Armin made their way to the principal's office, Izzy and Emmie headed home.

**_Sorry it's so short. :( The next one should be longer. Hopefully it will be up later today. :) And sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hoping to update more frequently._**


End file.
